The present invention relates to a hydrogen peroxide solution for sterilization which is heated and evaporated and in which hydrogen peroxide evaporated is used as a bactericide. More specifically, it relates to a hydrogen peroxide solution for sterilization which contains less amount of a stabilizer added to the hydrogen peroxide solution and is reduced in an amount of impurities to the utmost and which contains a specific additive component.